Mlp fan fic xv-n8 y kari-108
by mega 1234
Summary: Este fan fic es una historia alternativa de los hijos del crepúsculo y hermanos de sangre, la historia ocurre dos días después de la traición de cadance, aviso: en este fan fic es inspirado en algunos personajes o enemigos de xionic mandess a sin que si no habéis visto la series os recomendó que la veáis la serie ya que os liareis mucho.
1. Chapter 1 el meteorito

Nota de autor:antes de empezar, uno de los comentarios me dijo que usara world, yo no lo tengo ya que yo uso Open Office, lamento haberos molestaros Con esto.

Mlp fan fic xv-n8 y kari-108 capitulo 1 el meteorito.

En el imperio de cristal, en una casa de noche.

En el tejado un poni de cristal pegaso de crin rojo carmesí de piel azul cristalino, ojos azules y cuty marc de una flor, el estaba en sus pensamiento cuando de la nada apareció una poni de cristal azul crin rosa, ojos verdes y cuty marc de una luna.

Poni:eh Omega ven ya, ya es hora de cenar. Dice con una voz suave y dulce.

Omega:si mama. Dice y se levanta y fue dentro de la casa, allí estaba un pegaso de crin verde, ojos azul y cuty marc de una paloma, ella estaba sentada en una silla.

Omega:hermana que tal.

Ella solo suspiro y su mirada era fría y sin sentimientos.

Omega:oh vamos el volverá un día. Dice intentan animarla poro ella solo derramo lágrimas.

La madre se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Madre:tranquila un día tu y el os encontrareis. Dice y deja de abrazarla.

Hermana:yo yo también lo creo. Dice y rompe el abrazo.

Todo era tranquilo asta que una niebla apareció, la niebla era rosa con brillos blancos.

Omega:¿y esto?.

Madre:oh no. dice con una cara de miedo en su rostro.

Omega:¿que pasa?. le Dice a su madre que de la nada los tres se sintieron mareados luego los tres cayeron desmallados.

Unas horas después.

**Nt de autor:aviso contenido sexual.**

Cuando Omega despertó vio algo que no creía, era su madre estaba atada y siendo violada repetidamente, Omega quiso moverse pero el vio que tenia cadenas en sus cascos, después el que la violaran puso su (cosa) en la boca de la madre y empezó a ser violada por la boca, después empezó a ser violada por dos y luego por tres y luego por mas asta que las (cosas) de los violadores exploto llenándola de de semen todo su cuerpo, luego de ser violada repetidamente, la dejaron hay llena de semen.

Omega giro su cabeza y vio a su hermana llorando.

Omega:mama por que te hicieron eso. Su madre lo miro y vio sus ojos estaban llorosos, el se quedo sin habla ya que siempre la veía feliz.

-jajajaja espero que ayas aprendido la lección-se escucha una voz, Omega ve de quien era la voz y vio a cadance riendo.

Cadance:bien, a que apuesto que te la metieron bien duro. Dice riendo.

Omega:!déjala en paz loca desquiciada¡. Le grito a cadance, ella se acerca al pequeño y le da una bofetada y un puñetazo en el ojo.

Cadence:controla esa lengua macho.

Omega:!no¡. Dice con el dolor del ojo

Cadence se agacha en su estatura le coge por el cuello y lo besa en los labios, el levanta la cabeza para terminar el beso, ella le suelta el beso y luego le coge la cabeza y le entierra en sus pechos, el intenta zafarse de sus pechos,luego ella se levanta.

Cadence:hacia dos días que no me tocaban y por eso te e utilizado para divertirme un poco contigo .

Omega la mira con odio.

Cadance:o no te pongas a sin mira el lado bueno, al meno as podido tocar a una mujer. Le dice con una risa.

Cadence:creo que estarás aquí, que emoción ya tengo un juguete sexual para mi sola. Dice en carcajadas.

Omega traga saliva.

Cadence:si, y creo que cuando tengas 18 años tu y yo nos lo pasaremos muy bien. Le dice con una sonrisa muy sensual.

Omega:!eso no pasara nunca¡. Le grito a cadence, ella con una risa maliciosa dijo:ja, seras mi juguete sexual quieras o no. dice mientras coge un látigo y con una sonrisa muy maliciosa le pego latigazos en su culo y en su miembro masculino muchas veces, Omega grito de dolor, cadance le dio latigazos asta dos minutos.

Cadance:valla eres un buen juguete sexual para darte latigazos.

Omega:acabare contigo. Dice con dolor.

Cadance:jajajajajaja, tu un macho no me hagas reír, los machos solo servís como maquinas insaciables de sexo, para nada mas que eso. Dice con risas.

Omega:eso es lo que tu eres. Eso izo enfadar a cadence, ella miro a su hermana y se dirigió a ella, cuando estaba cerca le da golpes en sus pechos haciendo sentir un dolor que nunca había sentidos.

Cadance:noto en tus ojos algo. Dice y adivino que era.

Cadence:jajajajajaja seguramente tu amor este follando con otra yegua.

Hermana:!no, mientes¡. Le grito a cadance.

cadance:los machos son así te sustituyen por otra mas joven.

Hermana:mientes el me es leal asta el infierno.

cadence:bueno veremos. Dice y se acerca a la madre atada.

Cadance:bien y ahora a divertirme. Dice y saca dos miembro masculino de goma y con su magia se lo mete en sus dos agujeros con fuerza, luego con su magia la penetra con bastante fuerza haciendo que grite de dolor puro, luego saca un miembro masculino de uno de los agujero, ella se acerca y con su cuerno se lo mete en el agujero a la fuerza y con su cuerno y el miembro de goma la penetra a bastante fuerza haciendo que grite de intenso dolor, luego de penetrar a la madre violentamente, la deja.

Cadance:jajajajaja, baya es muy tarde mañana iré a por mas. Dice mientras se va.

Omega:debemos salir de aquí. Dice con fuerza arranca las cadenas, el llega a sorprender. Despues la hermana rompe las cadenas con una carga electrica.

Omega ve a su madre y se dirige a ella pero noto que en sus "agujeros" salia sangre.

Omega:mama que te pasa. Dice mientras le corta las cadenas.

Madre:creo que me muero. Dice mientras tosía sangre.

Omega:que, no, pero como. Dice a su madre que cerraba los ojos lentamente.

Ella estaba muriendo desde dentro ya que el cuerno de cadance le rompió barios huesos y órganos

importantes.

La hermana se acerca y con lágrimas dijo:no, no, no.

madre:ya es hora de que lo sepaís la verdad.

Omega:¿la verdad, que verdad?.

Madre:la verdad es que sois adoptados.

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Omega:q-ue. Dice atónito.

Madre:si, veréis yo os encontré en un parque en una cesta, yo os recogí y os cuide como mis hijos. Dice y los dos solo lloraban.

Omega:mama.

Hermana:mama.

Madre:a-d-i-o-s, h-i-j-o-s m-i-o-s. dice mientras cerro sus ojos.

Omega:mama. Dice mientras le daba codazos pero no respondio.

Hermana:lo siento ha. Dice pero Omega se echo a llorar.

Omegas:las matare a todas lo prometo. Dice y la hermana le coge y se lo yeba en su lomo, ella corre por los pasillos corriendo y finalmente salieron de su prisión, ella corrió y cuando estaban en las afueras del imperio la hermana vio algo en el cielo que se estrello cerca donde estaba ella, ella con curiosidad va al cráter de lo que callo del cielo y cuando estaba cerca de la nada un silueta sale del

cráter y aterriza en las narices de Omega que despertó del chok y su hermana, era una criatura bípeda blanca pero la parte de su rostro no se le veía pero tenia los ojos blancos, la criatura miro a Omega y a la hermana de la nada la criatura rugió y al hacerlo libero un gas que izo que Omega y la hermana cayeran inconsciente en el suelo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 la explicación del origen de Omega y la hermana.

Horas, horas, y horas después.

Omega abrió los ojos lentamente y se toco la cabeza cuando los tenia abiertos.

Omega:donde estoy.

Omega miro el lugar y vio que estaba en una cueva.

Omega:¿como e acabado aquí.

Omega siguió mirando y vio a su hermana, el va donde está ella y le da bofetadas flojitas y cuando despierta ella mira el lugar.

Hermana:!ay¡ mi cabeza. Dice mientras se toca la cabeza.

Omega:hermana donde estamos.

Hermana:no lo se.

-oh baya despertasteis- se escucho una voz.

Omega miro al que dijo eso y vio a una criaturas bípeda de color gris de un pelo azul oscuro, la criatura llevaba puesto una extraña armadura.

Omega:¿quien eres?.

Criatura:mi nombre es Xero.

Hermana:¿por que nos secuestraste?.

Xero:lo ice porque sois como yo físicamante.

Hermana:no entiendo.

Xero:venid conmigo. Dice y los dos le acompañan fuera de la cueva y al salir vieron a la criatura y a otra criatura bípeda de color gris pero su pelo era amarillo sus,ojos eran amarillos y llevaba puesto ropa los dos estaban sentados en una hoguera pero cuando los vieron la criatura sonrío.

Criatura:anda si son Omega y kari-108. Dice haciendo que los dos queden extrañados.

Omega:¿como sabes nuestros nombres?.

Criatura:porque yo os vi cuando erais pequeños. Esas palabras dejaron a los dos ponis con la curiosidad despierta.

Kari-108:¿a que te refieres?.

Criatura:bueno es hora que lo sepan.

Kari-108:¿saber que?.

Criatura:si queréis os explico vuestras historia.

Kari-108:¿que historia?.

Criatura:de donde sois y mucho mas.

Kari se quedo pensando un rato y al final decidió su decisión.

Kari-108:vale.

Criatura:bien sentaos la historia es muy larga. Dice y los dos se sentaron en el suelo.

Nota de autor:aquí debéis que conoces la serie de xionic mandess para entenderlo

criatura:bien os lo explicare, veréis vosotros dos no sois ponis cualquiera sino prototipos de un proyecto, bien la historia comienza ahora.

vosotros sois de un planeta donde la tecnología es avanzada mucho mas, en ese sitio había una agencia donde solo había , pero un día enviaron un equipo para eliminar una criatura llamada xv, pero uno múrio y los los dos que quedaron fueron traicionados por una de su equipo , pero cuando llegaron con unas muestras del xv quisieron crear un guerrero con esa muestras, pero todos fueron rechazados por las muestras pero uno lo consiguió que era un poni es decir tu Omega, pero despues quisieron mas, luego consiguieron la sangre de una cyborg muy potente y lograron crear a una cyborg con poderes asombrosos es decir eres tu la cyborg tu kari-108.

los dos quedaron atónitos al oir eso se quedaron mudos.

Omega:entonces, yo, soy. Dice pero fue interrumpido por la criatura.

Criatura:si, un xv cibog , y tu kari-108 eres una cyborg una pero vuestros núcleos es decir vuestros corazones mitad carne y mitad maquinas solo se recargan de dos formas.

Omega:¿y cuales son?.

Criatura:matad vidas culpables o dormir.

Omega:!que matar¡ eso no lo podemos hacer ya que no sabemos luchar.

Xero:yo os puedo entrenar en eso mientras xv es decir el, te entrene con tus poderes mientras que kari es decir ella te entrene para mejorar tus poderes de rayos verde.

Omega:vale entrenaremos.

Xero:perfecto mañana empezamos.

Kari-108:¿y cuanto tendremos que entrenar.

Xero:mínimo, cuando tengas 18 años los dos.

Omega:¡cuando tengamos 18 años!.

Xero:si, a esa edad vuestras transformaciones es decir vuestros colores y mucho mas estara completo.

Omega:vale. Dice y mira al cielo.

Omega:los dos tenemos 5 años, esto sera muy pero que muy largo. Pensó


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 el ataque al imperio de cristal.

ya han pasado 13 años desde que Omega y kari-108 entrenaron en sus habilidades. En esto 13 años los dos ahora eran diferentes.

Ahora la crin de Omega es rojo carmesí al igual que sus ojos, su piel era negra con rayas de color rojos sangre y su cuty marc cambio a una espada manchado de sangre.

Y la crin de kari-108 paso a ser verde oscuro, su piel era negro con rayas color verde esmeralda, sus ojos pasaron a ser rojo carmesí y su cuty marc era un rayo manchado de sangre.

En una montaña de la serva everfre se encontraban Omega y kari-108.

Kari-108:dentro de unas horas iremos al imperio a liberarlo.

Omega:si, iremos y rescataremos a todo a los machos. Dice mirando en dirección al imperio.

Unas horas después.

En la entrada al imperio se encontraban Omega y kari-108 pero con túnicas para no revelar su rostro

cuando entraron y vieron la ciudad no podían ver lo que veían.

Los machos estaban con una correa en el cuello y una hembra los llevaba como perros, había tiendas de macho que en las vitrinas había sementales atados incluso potros atados con un precio que parecía ser una tienda de esclavo y había también una carrozas que la empujaban dos machos y dentro de loa carroza había una yegua con un látigo.

Omega se veía con un enojo que ni si quiera nada podría tranquilizarlo.

Kari-108:Omega cuando atacamos.

Omega:aun no, tenemos que esperar.

Kari-108:vale pero cuanto tiempo.

Omega:asta que venga el imperio de ecuestria.

Kari-108:creo que abra que esperad. Dice bostezando un poco.

Omega:tranquila seguro que atacan ya.

Nada mas de decir esas palabras una bola de fuego apareció que callo al lado de Omega y karo-108.

Omega:creo que ya es hora de rescatar a los esclavos.

Dice y de la nada Omega ve a mucho guardias de ecuestria, Omega y kari-108 fueron a una tienda de machos y al llegar a una tienda rompieron el vidrio y desataron a los potros que al verlos empezaban a temblar.

Kari-108:no temás tranquilos. Dice mientras abraza a un potro y este temblor menos.

Potro:por favor no me metas nada en culo.

Kari-108:escucha, debes corres y si ves a un poni llamado Nero ve y darle esto.

Dice mientras le entrega un papel y tranquilo no te are nada.

Kari-108:bale, pues corre y cuando veas a un soldado ecuestriano ve con el y no tengas miedo.

El potro asiente y se va.

Omega:bien y ahora que. Dice y de la nada aparece guardias de cristal que iba a matarlos pero Omega con su puño golpeo una pared haciendo que un edificio se derrumbe y bloqueando a los guardias.

Kari-108:eso les detendrá. Dice y ambos vuelan al cielo y ven algo que no se ve todos los días, era un kirin gigante echo de rayos.

Kari-108:la madre del cordero. Dice mientras ve el kirin gigante.

Omega:si la ostia de grande. Dijo pero el kirin ve a kari-108 y a Omega. Y va a por ellos

Kari-108:no hay elección debemos derrotarlo. Dice y Omega va a por el kirin.

Omega le daba de puñetazos en el rostro haciende que el kirin retroceda, el kirin le lanza rayos que Omega los esquivaba, luego de su cascos lanza un rayo de la misma potencia del kirin en los hombros, el kirin ve con furia al pegaso que le lanza un rayo gigante que apenas Omega logro esquivar.

Omega:valla parece que te eh cabreado pero es ora de dormir. Dice y Omega crea una onda que izo que el kirin caiga inconsciente y de la nada el kirin desparece dejando a dos ponis inconscientes.

Omega:olle que es eso de arriba. Dice señalando una especie de esfera negra en el cielo.

Kari-108:mierda es un agujero negro.

Omega:y como lo detenemos

kari-108: tengo una idea pero necesitaremos toda nuestra energía para detenerlo. Dice y de la nada sus cascos se iluminaron y los de Omega también y de la nada lanza un potente rayo verde y rojo al agujero negro que destrozo el agüero negro pero cuando terminaron los tres se veían muy cansados, luego las tres caen al suelo del agotamiento y cuando Omega estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos vio a una silueta de un poni pero el cerro los ojos del agotamiento.

Mientras en la guarida del retiun.

Hades estaba en su trono pero sus ojos reflejaban que estaba solprendido.

Detrás de el estába himperim.

Himperium:padre que te pasa as estado muy solprendido durante horas.

Hades solo gira la cabeza

hades:eh sentido una fuerza muy potente durante un rato.

Himperium:es Omega.

Hades:no, es mas, la fuerza he sentido es mas pottente que ampal y Omega juntos. Al decir esas palabras himperium se quedo mudo.

Himperium:imposible pero como no tiene sentido.

Hades:yo también creía eso pero parece ser que hay algo potente.

Himperium:pues bien que hacemos.

Hades:dile a lucifer que busquen el origen de esa fuerza no me importa que sea si es una hembra o un macho solo llevármelo ante mi.

Himperium:de acuerdo voy para aya. Dice y se de la sala.

Hades:con toda esa fuerza seguro que podria masacrar y violar a Era con mucha facilidad. Dice en carcajadas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

en canterloc

la princesa celestia estaba ablando de algo con un soldado

celestia:y dices que detenieron el agujero negro. Dijo con asombro.

Soldado:si, me impresiono pero ahora están en una cárcel por si son hostiles

celestia:bien puedes irte.

Soldado:si. Dice mientras se va, un largo rato entran las mane 6 y el harbi estton

tualaiw:princesa y esos dos donde están.

Rarity:quiero saber su estilo de moda ya que llevaban un collar a juego con su crin.

Alecxis:y creo que vi que cuando el macho recobro el conocimiento me toco el casco y luego se desmallo. pensó

chimin:puede que sea alucinaciones mías pero la hembra me resulta familiar creo que la he visto en algún lado. pensó

en una prisión de ecuestria se encontraba Omega y kari-108 desmayados, luego de un rato despiertan.

Omega:¿donde estamos?.

Kary-108 mira a su alrededor.

Omega:creo que estamos en una cárcel.

Kary-108:valla, bueno como salimos.

Omega se acerco a las rejas y la golpeo y las rejas se rompieron.

Kary-108:olvídalo. Dice y los dos salen de la celda, ellos galopaban mientras abatían sol soldado tras soldado.

Kary-108:valla, estos se acaban en un pis pas. Dice con un ligero bostezo

de la nada salen de las celdas y se dirigieron a las calles donde pasaron inadvertidos al menos creían, ya que ellos aun todavía eran ponis de cristal ya que aun tenían toques de un cuerpo de cristal, Omega cogió una capa y se la puso a kary-108.

Omega:por si las moscas. dice y siguieron andando por las calles, pero para desgracia de Omega

los ponis de canterloc al verlo siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo, el seguía con sus pensamientos asta que de la nada choco con alguien.

-ups, lo siento- Dice una voz de una yegua.

El se levanto para darle un sermón pero se quedos mirando a una pegaso naranja de crin violetta ojos violetta y cuty marc de una rueda.

Nota de autor:**ella es ecotaloo de mayor, y para mi las CMC son ya yeguas.**

La yegua también se quedo mirándolo a los ojos.

Omega:eh, hola. Dice sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

Yegua:(madre mía este poni de cristal es muy atractivo pero por que no puedo dejar de mirarlo).

Omega:eh, como te llamas. Pregunto a la yegua.

Yegua:mi nombre es ecotalo y tu.

Omega:mi nombre es Omega.

Scotalo:quizás podría enseñarte la ciudad.

Omega:no, lo siento me tengo que ir. Dice mientras se va.

Scotalo se quedo mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

Mientras en unos pasillos.

Las melenas 6 estaban yendo a la celda.

Pinki: cres que le gustara las fiestas. Dice animada.

Reimbo: pinki solo le aremos algunas preguntas.

Tualaiw:es verdad solos unas preguntas para saber como son ya que noto algo muy poderoso en ellos y tengo curiosidad.

Florechay:tengamos cuidado, puede que estén muy enojados por encerrarles. Dice asustada.

Todos entra en la celda y no había nadie.

Reimbo:donde están.

Tualaiw:han escapado.

Mientras en un campo

Omega y kary-108 estaban en el campo, ellos estaban tumbados en el suelo.

Kary-108:eh, omega te gusta scotalo.

Omega:¡que! no.

kary-108:no digas tonterías

Omega:que no estoy enamorado.

Kary-108:si si. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Omega:dejalo.

Kary-108:jajajajaja.

Omega iva a decir algo pero de la nada ve a 10 golem de piedra dirigidos por alicornios.

Omega:por fin algo de acción. Dice mientras miraban a los diez golens.

Mientras en las calles.

Skila y crimsom estaban paseando pero de la nada se oye una explosión.

Skila:que a sido eso.

Crimsom:no lo se ballamos a ver. Dice y ambos ven una montaña de piedras y en el centro ven a dos pegasos de cristal pero de la nada algo golpea a skila, ellos ven quien era y era Omega con mucho enojo.

Omega:¡tu!. Dice y le da repetidos golpes, crimsom iva a ayudarla pero de la nada aparecio kary-108 que se pone en medio.

Kari-108:si quieres pasar deberás matarme.

Crimsom atiba su armadura de fuego.

Crimsom:sera un placer.

Mientras con Omega y skila.

Omega le daba golpes como si no uvieras otra mañana pero al final ella se aparta.

Skila:(tos)que coño(tos). Dice mientras miraba al semental.

Omega:pide tu ultimo deseo porque estas muerta. Dice con furia y rabia.

Skila:tranquilos s...no pudo terminar porque Omega le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

Omega:estas muerta. Dice y se pone en posición de combate.

Skila:no me queda mas eleccion. Dice y tambien se pone en posición de combate.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5 himpel el alicornio oscuro maldito.

Crimsom miraba a kary-108 con una mirada de furia.

Crimsom:si no me dejas pasar, lo are yo. Dice y le intenta dar con su casco pero kary-108 lo esquivaba con facilidad.

Crimsom:(que rapidez, ni siquiera puedo darle). Pensó mientras le intentaba dar.

Kary-108:que aburrimiento. Dice mientras esquivaba los ataque.

Kary-108 segia esquivando los golpes asta que kary-108 le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que crimson caiga al suelo adolorido.

Kary-108 baja y lo mira con una sonrisa.

Kary-108:te as rendido ya, que falta de espíritu de lucha. Dice y crimsom se levanta adolorido.

Crimsom le intenta dar pero kary-108 lo bloquea.

Kary-108:bueno ojala me divertiría mas contigo pero estas sin fuerzas. Dice y le toca con su casco suavemente haciendo que caiga inconsciente, de la nada algo cae en el suelo y era skyla con múltiples moratones en su cuerpo, kary-108 mira arriba y vio a Omega.

Omega creo que ya está derrotados

kary-108:bien. Dice y se van donde estaban.

Luego de unos minutos aparecen las portadoras y vieron a crimsom y skila fulminados.

Crepúsculo:crimsom skyla. Grito al ver el estado de los dos.

Rarity:santa madre que os a pasado. Dice preucupada, crimsom abre los ojos y dijo:esos, dos, poni, no, son, ponis, normales, son, el, demonio, en, persona, nos, fulminaron. Dice y se desmalla.

Reimbo:deprisa hay que llevarlos al hospital. Dicen y se llevan a los dos ponis al hospital.

Mientras tanto la guarida del redium.

Hades estaba sentado en su trono y de las puertas entra un alicornio negro de rayas color sangre oscuras crin negro con un poco de sangre, sus ojos eran normales pero eran negros con un ligero toque de color sangre y su cuty marc era una (P) griega pero manchada de sangre pero en su lomo le acompañaba un fénix totalmente negro con unos ojos tan rojo sangre que asustarian a cualquiera.

Hades:que te trae aquí himpel. Dice revelando su nombre, -no as venido a quejarte por esperar tanto-.

Himpel:yo, no al contrario me gusta esta larga espera y esperaba que me dieras una misión mas.

Hades:tengo algo para ti.

Himpel:cual es la misión.

Hades:quiero que vallas a un campamento de la zorra de Era y destruyas a todas las alicornios que esten hay.

Himpel:si mi señor hades. Dice mientras se retira.

Mientras en un campamento.

Todo estaba destruido, cabeza cortadas sangre y mucho mas y en medio de todo estaba himpel pero con una túnica y una mascara.

Himpel:jajajajajaja, bien solo quedas tu y si tienes la hamabilida de venid. le Dice a una alicornia con su cuerno roto y sus alas rotas ella temblaba de el.

Himpel:no, bale. Dice y se acerca a ella y le arranca el corazón y ella muere, luego himpel se come el corazón de la alicornio.

Himpel:bueno aquí mi trabajo a terminado. Dice mientras se va comvertido en sombra.

Mientras en el hospital.

Skyla y crimsom estaban en una cama con las heridas que les causaron Omega y kary-108, en ese momento aparece el harbi eston.

Nero:que os paso. Dijo mientras miraba.

Skyla:nos derrotaron unas bestias muy poderosa.

Armon:malditos si los encuentro les arrancare la cabeza.

Skyla:no lo creo, ellos nos derrotaron en un pis pas.

Crimsom:y parece ser que tienen poderes.

Eso alerto al grupo.

Armon:que clase de poderes.

Skyla:la preimera parece que tiene el poder de crear rayos verdes y el segundo tiene mega fuerza y invocar rayos.

Alecxis:que, es imposible, solo puede hacer eso Armon.

Crimsom:pues parece que no era el.

Mientras en el imperio de cristal.

Kary-108 y Mega estaban en el imperio paseando.

Kary-108:ya era hora de que liberaran el imperio.

Mega:si falto mucho pero lo consiguieron.

Ellos andaron asta que de la nada un muro de piedra les acorralo.

Mega y Kary-108:!pero que demonios¡. Dice mirando el muro de piedra.

¿?:valla valla, a sin que es esa la fuerza de la que habla hades.

Ellos se giraron al ver a dos ponis con capucha y con una mascara.

Kary-108:¿y vosotros sois?.

¿?:yo soy perseo y el es odisea, íbamos a atacar el imperio de cristal pero si os cazamos y os llebamos ante hades seguro que nos recompensara por vosotros.

Kary-108 y Omega se pusieron en posicion de defensa.

Omega:sea lo que sea que es ese hades, no iremos.

Perseo:perfecto, os llevaremos a arrastras. Dice mientras se ponen en posición de defensa y mostrando que son alicornios.

Omega:(valla alicornios esto sera muy complicado).

Kary-108:(alicornios, son muy complicados, abra que tener mucho cuidado).

Fin del capitulo 5.

comentar que les parecio.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6 batalla a muerte, kary-108 omega vs perseo y odisea.

Perseo con mucha velocidad va y saca un cuchillo y golpea a Omega pero Omega coge un cuchillo

y lo bloquea, Omega le da con su casco en la barriga haciendo que retroceda, odisea y Kary-108 peleaban en el aire, Kary-108 le intentaba dar con los rayos pero este lo esquivaba, odisea intentaba también apuñalarla pero ella lo esquivaba pero le costaba.

Kary-108:(maldita sea si me distraigo moriré).

Dice mientras esquivaba los ataques por parte de Odisea.

Mientras con Omega, el estaba luchando con un cuchillo con perseo.

Perseo:(la madre de Celestia, tiene mucha mucha habilidad con el cuchillo).

Kary-108 disparaba rayos sin piedad hacia Odisea que ya se canso de esquivar los ataque y le dio de puñetazos a Kary-108.

Kary-108:maldita sea. Dice mientras esquivaba los ataque por parte de Odisea.

Odisea:jejeje, rindete.

Kary-108:jamas.

Mientras perseo y Omega.

Perseo:eres bueno.

Dice con un monton de arañazos en su casco.

Omega:(si luchamos a sin moriremos, ya lo tengo).

Omega se aleja de Perseo y este le intenta cazar.

Omega:¡kary retirada!.

Kary-108 se aleja de Odisea y también le intenta cazar.

Odisea y Perseo:a donde vais.

Los dos corrieron de ellos.

Kary-108:¿por que huimos?.

Omega:simple, recuerdas las armaduras cibic.

Kary-108:si para que estén completadas faltan 30 minutos para que se completen.

De la nada Kary-108 cae en en la idea.

Kary-108:ahora lo entiendo, cuando las armaduras se completen los matamos.

Omega:exacto.

Los dos siguieron corriendo asta llegar a las afueras.

Omega:cuanto falta.

Kary-108:un minuto.

Omega:bien.

De la nada aparecen Perseo y Odisea.

Perseo:ya no tenéis a donde huir.

Odisea:morid. Dice y se abalanza sobre ellos.

Omega:cuanto.

Kary-108:¡ya!.

Dice y ambos tocaron su pecho y apto seguido fueron cubridos por dos armaduras que izieron que

Perseo y Odisea parasen.

Omega llevaba una armadura rojo oscuro con el símbolo de Omega en griego en su pecho, su visor era una cruz.

La de kary-108 era una armadura verde oscuro con el símbolo de un rayo en su pecho y su visor era 6 ojos enojados y por detrás llevaba una bufanda de color blanco.

Perseo y Odisea:¡que cojones!.

Omega:¿Kary como van tu sistemas ?.

Kary-108:perfecto, ¿y el tullo?.

Omega:al 100 por 100.

Los dos miraron a Perseo y Odisea.

Omega:nuestro turno.

Dicen y van y les agarran y les tira al centro de la ciudad.

Omega:bien y ahora a morid.

Dice y aparece de entre sus cascos una magnum y de los casco de Kary-108 dos espadas de metal.

Omega con gran velocidad le dispara en los cascos de Perseo.

Perseo:haaaaa.

Gritaba por las balas que le atrabesaban , el no tiene opción y huye volando, pero Omega le sigue

asta la punta del castillo de cristal.

Perseo le daba de rayos pero ni los rayos le afectaron ,el le dispara un tiro en loas cascos traseros y quedándose incapaz de levantarse, Omega lo coge y vuela asta la punta de la castillo y con una sonrisa le dijo:muere bastardo. Y le tira a toda velocidad asta la punta y es atravesado con ella manchando de sangre la punta, el le acerca la magnum a la cabeza y dispara en la cabeza matándolo al instante.

Con Odisea y Kary-108.

Kary-108 luchaba con las espadas con Odisea con una espada pero Kari-108 de unos espadazos le

quita la espada.

Kary sonríe y dijo:lo siento pero adiós.

Kary con sus espada corta el cuerno y las alas de alicornio, luego las patas y luego pone sus espadas en el cuellos del alicornio pero antes ella dijo:adiós cabrón. Y le corta la cabeza matándolo al instante.

Fin del capitulo 6.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 los extrañas criaturas

En el imperio.

Todos los ponis de cristal veían Kary con la armadura puesta, aciendoles parecer un moustro, todos estaban temblando al verlas, los guardias apuntaban sus lanzas a ella, de la nada del cielo aparece Omega.

Kary:y bien.

Omega: muerto y veo que también esta muerto.

Ambos se ríen. Omega miro a los soldados y de sus cascos saca una ametralladora y Kary una espada con los filos de una motosierra.

Omega:mira, si nos dejáis pasar no os aremos daño absoluto o si nos atacais perecereis en el infierno, ¿hay trato?.

Los guardias lo pensaron mucho y al final les deja pasar y los dos andaron asta la salida y salen del imperio, los dos siguieron andando asta llegar a un bosque allí las armaduras desaparecieron.

Los dos cuando llegaron a un árbol, los dos se sentaron a descansar.

Kary:valla día no.

Omega:si, primero nos encarcela, después nos enfrentamos a dos malditos aliconios y ahora un tal Hades nos quiere para no se que cosa.

Kary:me pregunto para que nos quera.

Mientras en el imperio de cristal.

Nero y Alecsi veían sin creerselo, Perseo y Odisea estaban muertos, ellos no sabían quienen eran los causantes de sus muerte pero les estaría agradecidos.

Nero:quien fue.

Alecxis:debe de tener un poder devastador.

Nero:si conseguimos a ellos antes que Era o Hades tendríamos una oportunidad contra ellos.

Alecxis:quieres decir que vallamos a buscarlos para una alianza.

Nero:si.

Alecxis:estarán en cualquier parte.

Nero:si, pero hay que encontrarlos.

Dice con seriedad.

Mientras en un bosque.

Una carroza empujándolos por machos y unos ponis hembras golpeándoles con un látigo.

Poni:vamos bastardos.

Dice una poni dándoles con un látigo.

En el interior de la carroza había ponis de cristal atados y algunos potros atados

Potro:papa a donde vamos.

Le pregunto a su padre.

Poni:no lo se.

Le responde en tono triste.

En una montaña cerca de la carroza se encontraba Xero, Kary, xv y una criatura gris con pelo negro largos y en la punta de su pelo era de color rojo y con ojos naranjas.

Criatura:bien cual es el plan.

Xero:fácil, les atacaremos y yebaremos al imperio de cristal esa carroza.

Dice y todos asienten.

Mientras en la carroza

la carroza iba andando asta que de la nada se encontraron con un árbol.

Poni hembra:maldita sea.

Unicornio hembra:espera lo levanto yo.

Dice y se baja del carro y va hacia el tronco para subirlo, pero de la nada la unicornio callo muerta algo que las hembras se pusieran alerta.

Hembra:pero que.

Hembra 2:quien la mato

¿?:yo.

Dice y de las sombras aparece xero con su armadura y con una guadaña.

Hembra:quien eres.

Xero:el que os va a matar.

Hembra:ths, seguro que estas loco o algo asin.

Xero:no.

Dice y de la nada los guardias de cristal cayeron muertos por parte de Kary, xv y la criatura dejando a la hembra sola.

Hembra:piedad por favor.

Dice pero Xero le clavo su guadaña en la cabeza de la hembra matandola

Xero:no hay piedad con vosotras.

Dice en tono serio.

Kary:bien y ahora.

Xero:llevad a los ponis machos dentro del carruaje.

Dice y Kary y compañía yebaron al carruaje a los machos que lo empujaban y los metieron dentro.

Mientras tanto en el reino de cristal.

Los guardias del imperio estaban vigilando desde la salida cuando uno de ellos vio una silueta.

Guardia 1:eh ¿que es eso?.

Guardia 2:ni idea.

La silueta se acerco resultando ser una carroza.

Ambos:¿una carroza?.

Guardia 1:que hace una carroza sin

ambos guardias se dirigieron hacia la carroza y cuando estaba cerca unos de los guardias abrio la puerta y vio a los machos.

Guardia 1:pero si son.

Guardias 2:los ponis machos que secuestraron.

Dice y notan que abia una sombra obserbandoles.

Uno de los guardias va ver quien era pero no vieron nada.

Guardia:(me lo abre imaginado).

Pensó mientras miraba la carroza.

Mientras en el monte Olimpo.

Hera y Cadende estaba hablando cuando de las puertas entro una alicornio blanco de rayas amariyas, crin negro, ojos violetas y cuty marc de (C) griega con dos alas blancas, ella tenia en su lomo un fénix blanco con una perchera amariya.

Hera al verla sonrió.

Hera:oh, Blod que te trae por aqui.

Blod solo tenia una mirada sin emoción alguna.

Cadence:¿quien es ella?.

Hera:ella es Blod la portadora de Celebi el fénix de la luz.

Dice y Blod se postra.

Hera:tengo una misión para ti.

Blod deja de postrase y la escucha.

Hera:mata a Nero y al harbi eston.

Dice y Blod se postra y se retira.

Fin

comenten que les parecio


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8.

en la guarida del redietun

Himpel estaba en la cima de la montaña mirando todo, el miro al cielo pero de sus ojos reflejaban pena, el tenia en sus cascos un medallón de plata con gemas negras.

Himpel:muy pronto Alicia, muy pronto te rescatare de las garras de Era, te volveré como eras antes.

Dice mientras mira el cielo.

Mientras en el monte olimpo.

Blod miraba al cielo nopturno pero a su alrededor había 10 alicornios en el suelo con moratones en los ojos y en su cuerpo.

Alicornio 1:maldita perra.

Alicornio 2:dejalo ella es muy poderosa y no cambiara.

Alicornio 3:¿que nos izo?,si hemos entrenado como bestias para que piense que los machos son solo deviles no como saco de bocxeo.

Alicornio 4:si, esta chica no es una poni común, es el demonio en persona.

De la nada aparece Era y vio a las alicornios tiradas en el suelo Blod solo se postra.

Era:Blod, que les a echo están casi muertas.

Ella solo saca un papel y una pluma y escribe durante unas segundos, después le entrega el papel a Era y lo lee.

"Era, ellas empezaron, quisieron cambiarme, quisieron crerme que los machos son solo deviles"

al terminar Era la miro con una cara de "pero que".

Era:esta bien, pero a la prosima embialos al hospital, y llevatelas al hospital.

Dice y Blod se las lleva a las alicornios al hospital.

Mientras tanto en un bosque.

En el bosque estaban Omega y Kary, ellos parecían buscar algo.

Omega:y dime, estas segura que esta la guarida de esa cosa.

Kary:100 por cien segura, y además esa "cosa" si se despierta sera muy terrible para ponibin.

Los dos andaron asta que de la nada escucharon gruñidos.

Kary:creo que estamos cerca.

Omega:si, y sera mejor que aptibemos nuestras armaduras.

Dicen y los dos aptiban sus armaduras.

Los dos siguieron andando asta que vieron una cueva.

Kary:es aquí.

Omega:vamos.

Dice y los dos se acercan a la cueva.

Kary:detecto mucha energía.

Omega:yo también.

Dicen y de los cascos de Omega sale dos pistolas y de los de Kary una espada grande, los dos se acercan y cuando estaban cerca ven un huevo amareillo con marcas platino.

Kary se acerco al misterioso huevo y lo cogió y lo vio con su sonar viral.

Kary:valla parece que esta medio vivo.

Dice y lo deja en el suelo.

Omega:espera, quiero ver como es.

Dice y coge el huevo pero de la nada el huevo empezó a brillar con una luz amarilla por un momento.

Omega y Kary:que demonios.

Omega:creo que este huevo es interesante, mejor sera que nos lo llevemos.

Dice y guarda el huevo y se van.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal.

En una torre estaba Himpel mirando el imperio.

Himpel:es hermoso, es un pena que, Blonder tome el imperio.

Dice en tono triste.

Mientras tanto en el bosque everfre.

En una cueva estaban Kary y Omega.

Omega:que raro, detecto mucha energía, puede que estemos con el "infectado".

Kary:si, yo también, ten cuidado.

Omega:bale.

Justo al decir eso un potente rayo apareció y izo que los dos pegasos se pusieran alerta.

Omega:por fin te presentas.

Dice y de las sombras aparece un alicornio negro de crin gris pero ojos inyectados en sangr y colmillos en su boca.

Omega:infector, el ultimo alcornio infectado.

Kary:Omega que hacemos.

Omega:vete a un pueblo y quedate hay yo ire en cuanto me cargue a este.

Dice y de sus casco salen dos pistolas.

Kary:pero.

Dice pero Kary le inturrumpe.

Omega:no hay péros vete.

Dice y ella no desaptiba su armadura y se va.

Omega:bien cabron ahora vamos a jugar.

Dice mientras apuntaba con sus pistolas.

Mientras en Canterloc.

Kausus estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro cuando noto un viento o un escalofrio el miro y no vio a ninguna ventana cerrada.

Kausus:¿que estraño, dice pero buelbe a su libro pero una sombra tapo su libro, el miro quien lo tapaba y se bolbio mudo al ver quien era, era Blod quien lo miraba con ojos serios y asesinos a la vez.

Fin

comente que les parecio


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9,

en Canterloc,

Kaosus veía a Blod con miedo, y Blod le ve con curiosidad al joven, ella ilumina su cuerno y Kaosus creía que era su fin y que iba a morir pero su presentimiento se transformo en confusión al ver que saco una nota y una pluma y comienza a escribir algo, cuando termino se la dio a a Kaosus,

el leyó la nota.

"¿quien eres joven potro?".

Kaosus:mi mi nombre es es Kaosus.

Dice con algo tímido.

Blod escribió otra cosa en una nota y se la entrego a Kaosus y el la leyó.

"encantada de conocerte mi nombre es Blod y tranquilo no te are daño absoluto ;)"

Kaosus:gracias por no matarme.

Dice con un poco tímido, Blod solo escribió con su pluma en otra nota y se la entrego al chico y el la leyó.

"Kaosus ¿quienes son tus padres?"

solo al leer eso su timidez se izo mas grande ya que si le contaba quien era sus padres le mataría.

mientras tanto en el cielo cerca de ponivil.

Omega estaba en una nube muy grande luchado contra Infecto, Omega le disparaba con sus pistolas que hacia dar a Infecto en las mandíbula en los cascos, Omega también esquivaba pero Infecto le dio un puñetazo en todo su corazón haciendo que retroceda.

Omega:bastardo, (que potencia, a este paso me derrotara y me matara).

Pensó mientras esquivaba los ataques, después de ataques con pistolas, Infecto callo en la nuve, Omega se pone en cima de Infecto y apunta con sus pistolas en la cara de Infecto y disparo en su cara.

Omega:vamos saca me una sonrisa.

Dice mientras le disparaba a ráfagas, Infecto se despierta y le clava un casco en el pulmón de Omega, el alicornio ruge pero Omega levanta su pistola y le da otro tiro en la cabeza y haciendo que Infecto le tire a toda velocidad hacia abajo donde estaba ponivil, Omega callo en el suelo creando un gran cráter en el suelo, algunos ponis que estaba hay miraron el cráter.

Poni 1:¿que es eso?.

Poni 2:no tengo idea.

Poni 3:tiene forma de poni.

Omega:con toda sus fuerzas se levanta del suelo.

Omega:me cago en todo.

Dice y sale del cráter y ve a un centenar de ponis mirándolo.

Omega:bien, y ahora...

no pudo terminar porque hoyo un regido fuerte.

Omega:(creo que va a estar persiguiendome asta que muera).

Pensó y de la nada apareció Infecto enojado, haciendo que los ponis corran.

Omega:eres fuerte lo reconozco, pero me as jodido bastante por hoy.

Omega y Infecto se abalanzan entre ellos, Omega dispara contra Infecto pero el conseguía esquivar los ataques de los disparos y Infecto le dio una patada pero solo izo que Omega retrocediese.

Omega:reacción a mis disparos, bien, aremos esto mas personal.

Y guarda las pistolas y se pone en posición de guardia al igual que Infecto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Ponivil.

Kary estaba paseando viendo las casas cuando de la nada escucho una voz.

¿?:a sin que estabas aquí.

Dice y Kary volteo a ver a miles de guardias de ecuestria y a armon.

Kary:bien bien bien, lo que me faltaba.

Dice con puro sarcasmo.

Guardia:bien, rindete y no te mataremos.

Kary:bueno tendré que derrotaros.

Dice y se pone en posición de defensa.

Mientras tanto en donde estaba Omega.

Omega dava con su casco a Infecto y el hacia lo mismo, pero Infecto le dio un puñetazo en las costillas haciendo que retrocediese.

Omega:ya me as cabreado bastante, ahora lo aremos de verdad.

Dice y Infecto sonríe.

Infecto:me parece bien, ya me eh aburrido bastantes.

Dice con una voz fantasmal

Omega:anda no me digas que hablas.

Infecto:jajajajajajaja, eh podido hablar durante todo este tiempo, yo no soy como los otro alicornios infectados, yo soy inteligente mas fuerte y rápido.

Omega:me parece bien, a si sera mas interesante.

Dice y ambos se ponen en posición de ataque.

Ambos:y ahora vas a morir.

Dicen y se van corriendo hacia el uno al otro.

…...

*******CAPITULO EXTRA **********

** *****LA BROMA PESADA*********

En la cueva cinco años después de el reclutamiento de Kary-108 y Omega.

En la cueva Kary y Kary-108 estaban en una roca, ambas tenían un rostro de aburrimiento

Kary-108:oh mi madre, esto es muy aburrido.

Dice con un bostezo.

Kary:y que lo diga.

Dice con otro bostezo.

Kary miraba el lugar y vio a Omega y Xero entrenando.

Kary:estas pensando lo mismo que yo.

Dice con una risa maliciosa.

Kary-108:naturalmente.

Ambas entran en la cueva.

Después de unos minutos las dos salen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kary:desde luego van a estar mas cabreado.

Kary-108:jejejejeje, me muero de ver sus caras.

Dice y se ponen en las rocas, luego Omega y Xero entran en la cueva pero de la nada se escucha muchos ruido y el sonido de algo liquido, de la nada se oye un grito de furia y enojo que eran de Xero y Omega.

Xero y Omega:¡Kary y Kary-108 esto es cosa vuestra¡.

Dicen mientras salen de la cueva y ven que xero y Omega estaban cubiertos de alquitrán y plumas.

Las dos se tiraron y se rieron.

Kary:jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja es cierto.

Kary-108:deveriais miraros, sois como pollos.

Dice entre carcajadas y risa.

Omega:a si os hace gracia.

Xero:veamos como os sentís las dos con alquitran.

Ambas:hora de irse.

Dice y se van corriendo riedose mientras que Omega llevaba un cubo de alquitran y Xero con un cuvo de plumas.

Ambos:no corrais que no os vamos a hacer nada.

dicen entre un tono de furia mientras perseguía a las bromistas que no paraban de reír.

Cerca de ellos estaba XV y la criatura viéndolos.

Criatura:son como críos ¿no te parece?.

Dice y la criatura hace un gesto de que decía que si.

Fin

**nota de autor:puse un capitulo extra para alargalo y pondré Lemons en capitulos extras, si queréis que algunos tener una "sesión privada" con Omega o Kary-108 o algunos de otros de mis personajes como Blod o Himpel, poned en los comentarios la descripción de vuestro Oc y con quien queréis que tenga la sesión y yo me encargo, tambien podreis escribir la sesión vosotros mismos y ponérmela en mensajes privados, no hay limites escepto personas casadas no me va el tema de ser infiel. **

no olvidéis comentar


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10.

en ponibin.

En el pueblo se encontraba Blod andando con una capucha negra pero de la nada escucha una voz.

¿?:hermana.

Dice y la yegua se voltea a ver a Himpel.

Himpel:Alicia por favor soy yo Himpel, tu hermano.

Blod se quita la capucha revelando su aspecto y de la nada Celevi aparecio de la nada y se puso en el en la cintura de Blod y la cubrio una armadura blanca.

Himpel:no peleare contigo.

Dice pero Blod le lanza bolas de fuego blanca pero lo esquiba y sale volando, y Blod le persigue.

Himpel:por favor reacciona.

Le dice a Blod que le lanza bolas de fuego blancas.

Mientras con Omega y Infecto.

Omega estaba con sus dos pistolas dándole a Infecto mientras que le intentaba dar de puñetazo pero Omega le da una patada que hace retroceder a Infecto pero le quita una de sus pistolas, Infecto retrocede y se pone en posición de combate y se abalanza sobre Omega con la pistola que Omega con su pistola bloqueaba con la pistola.

Mientras con Kary.

Kary estaba luchando con los guardias, ella lanzaba bolas electricas que le daba a los guardias y cuando todos estaban electrocutandos menos armon ella se abalanza hacia el que le da varios golpes eléctricos y el con su chiridoy le intentaba dar a Kray.

Mientras con Blod y Himpel.

Himpel intentaba escapar de Blod.

Himpel:por favor, reacciona Alicia.

Dice a Blod que le siguió lanzando bolas de fuego blancas hacia su hermano.

Mientras en el cielo.

Omega estaba en el cielo dan dole con la pistola a Infecto.

Omega:(¿como puedo venzo a esa cosa,,, no me queda mas opción que hacerlo).

Pesó y se aleja de Infecto volando.

Infecto:eh, tu no te vas.

Dice y le persigue, ellos volaron asta un campo allí Omega saco de su funda el armas mas poderosa que tiene, un cuchillo rojo con sierra.

Infecto con sus cascos rompió la pistola de Omega y saco un cuchillo, Omega con una velocidad le da de cuchillazos que Infecto lo bloqueaba pero Omega le clabo el cuchillo en el estomago, y de la nada el cuchillo empezó a brillar y de la nada exploto pero su explosión era nuclear.

Mientras con Kary.

Ella estaba peleando cuando paro.

Kary:mierda, a usado el cuchillo de longitud tengo que ir a por el.

Dice y se va dejando a cientos de guardias caídos y con heridas graves, ella voló asta que vio un gran cráter, allí estaba Omega tirado en el suelo, Kary se acerca y le arrea una bofetada haciendo que Omega se levante.

Omega:olle, ¿por que me diste una torta?.

Pregunto a una Kary cabreada.

Kary:chico nunca use ese cuchillo sabes lo que puede hacer.

Omega:si lo se pero esta muerto.

Kary:algo bueno.

Omega:si.

Dice y se ríe entre carcajadas y su hermana también pero de la nada Omega empezó a brillar.

Omega:¿pero que?

Dice y su brillo se volvió mas fuerte.

Kary:¿que demonios?.

Dice y de la nada el huevo raro de capitulo 8 empieza a elevarse y a brillar.

Kary:eso debe ser lo que brillaba con fuerza.

Dice tapándose los ojos con sus cascos.

Y de la nada el huevo se rompió y de el salio un fénix amarillo con marcas plateadas ojos dorados y la marca de Ómicron en griego en platino y dorado a la vez.

El fénix se puso en el lomo de Omega dejándole confundido.

Omega:¿!que carajo¡?.

Dice solprendido.

Kary:Omega detecto ahora una enorme fuerza en tu interior eléctronica.

Omega:no entiendo.

Kary:quiero decir que ahora tienes un segundo poder y es la electricidad, al parecer puedes invocar rayos.

Omega:voy a ver.

Dice y desaptiba su armadura y alza un casco que lanza una descarga eléctrica dejándole solprendido.

Omega:valla este poder sera muy útil.

Kary:bueno pero salgamos de aquí.

Omega:bale.

Dice y salen y cuando estaba fuera del cráter ven a Blod.

Omega:¿y esta?.

Dice y Blod alza su casco y lanza una llamarada blanca que los dos esquivaron.

Omega:no se quien es pero no es amiga.

Kary:bueno abra que luchar con ella para salir de aquí.

Dice ambos se ponen en posición de defensa.

Fin

Comente que les pareció.

Nota de autor:lo del capitulo anterior, ahora eh cambiado las reglas del lemon, en be de que yo las escriba el lemon sois vosotros lo que deveis escribirlo pero si no teneis cuenta en Fan fiction os lo ecribo yo, si eso os molesta eso mis mas sincera disculpas.


End file.
